Wishing, Hoping, Loving
by Stargazer345
Summary: Mikey likes this girl. A human girl. He's tried his best to keep it a secret, but what happens when his family finds out? Threeshot! First in the Reality Series
1. Wishing

Wishing

There she stood once again on her rooftop, staring into the night.

She always went up at the same time, on the same day. 9:47 p.m. on Friday, her favorite time of night.

And every Friday, at 9:47 p.m., Michelangelo would watch. He would gaze at her from afar, knowing if he showed himself that she would scream in horror.

But he could dream. And he dreamt of her all the time. More like he drew her.

Mikey drew so many pictures of her, he didn't know how many he had anymore. He would stare at them for hours on end at night, wishing, hoping, and loving.

He had to keep them hidden though. His brothers would act accordingly.

Leo would flip out and tell him to stop. Raph would tease him. Don would look concerned, but would eventually get caught back into the world of electronics. But he didn't really know how his master would react. Mikey was afraid of his reaction.

This had been going on for a month now. Every Friday night, during the game of ninja-tag, he would slip away quietly for that short period of time he could have alone with her.

But they would soon end.

The four brothers slid out into the night once more, like they did so many countless times before. Tonight was a Friday night, so Mikey was in a happier mood than usual. Leo always noticed this, but never took it into account for what it could be.

Their game began, and Don quickly left, for he was it. The other three soon followed suit, spreading out as they continued further. And, as usual, Mikey silently traveled towards the girl's location.

And there she was again, staring into the nightscape.

She whipped her long blonde hair back from her face, revealing her sky-blue eyes, as luminous as ever.

She stood there on the rooftop for a good long thirty minutes. When she left, he made a mental picture of her whipping back her hair. He was going to draw it later. He watched her disappear down the fire escape, happy as could be.

So was he, for the moment.

When he turned away from her apartment, he thought again of how his family would react. He frowned for a moment, then faced where he came. When he did, he went pale.

His brothers stood there, Leo pissed, Raph chuckling, and Don frowning.

He couldn't move. Speak. Think. Anything.

Leo stepped forward and grabbed his wrist tightly, and dragged him to the edge of the building where they all jumped down into the alley, and then into the sewers.

Mikey was forced to the front of the group as they walked home, never talking. But he heard Leo mumble a few words. "Dishonorable…….weak……distracted…."

He never thought his brother would say such things about him. The worst he ever called him was a fool. Leo just set his new record.

The four got home fairly quick, considering how far away they were. And Mikey could tell Raph was building up with jokes. So, just as they got in, he exploded.

"Look who's a lover boy! Mikey!" Raph shouted, grinning widely.

"Please…..Raph…" He knew Leo would snap if he didn't stop.

"Should I buy the rings?" He asked, clearly enjoying this.

Raph….stop…" he pleaded.

"Mikey, how long have ya been doin' this?"

"…….at least a…..a month…." he mumbled.

And that was what caused Leo to snap. He whirled around, and slugged Mikey in the face. "That could have been long enough for her to see you!!!!" he screamed.

Mikey just sat there on the floor, shaking from what Leo just did.

"How could you betray us like this!?!?"

"L-Leo…I-I'm s-s-sorry…"

"You put us all in danger, you stupid asshole!!!"

"I-I-I didn't m-mean t-t-to…"

"How could you be so stupid!?!?" he bellowed at his face as he lifted him up off the ground.

Now, Leo expected him to be in shame, not in fear. Mikey was shaking like an earthquake, tears streaming down his face, and he could see horror in his eyes.

"B-B-Because I-I l-love her…."

Leo then let go of him, letting him drop to the floor. He didn't care.

"How could you…"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry….L-Leo…" Mikey hiccupped, tears flowing even more when he saw his other brothers leave. But he didn't notice his master walk to him.

"Michelangelo. Stand please." he asked with no hint of concern, which was odd, even more for Master Splinter.

Mikey stood up slowly, quivering like a tree in a hurricane. His master staring him down didn't help either.

"I don't mind that you fancy a human, but know this my son. It is most likely she will never feel the same. But, the fact that you have neglected your training over her is dishonorable. You cannot see her anymore." he said sternly.

"B-But….m-master..."

"No, and that is final, Michelangelo."

These words crushed his heart and stabbed his spirit, letting all the happiness flow out of him. But it let anger in, and when Leo spoke, he cracked.

"Master Splinter's right. Mikey, you can't see her anymore. You put us all in-"

"Shut. Up." Mikey snapped, his voice shaking.

Master Splinter placed his hand on Mikey's shoulder, trying to console him. It was only swatted away.

"Don't touch me." he hissed, now as pissed as he was saddened. He quickly strode into his room and slammed the door before Leo tried the same thing.

He stayed up all night, crying over how cruel they all were. All of the pictures he drew of her were now little pieces of paper and lost happiness.

If only they would accept the fact that he loved her. But all he could do was wish.

He stayed up wishing all night. Wishing, wishing, wishing…..

Yay! Chapter 1 is up! I will have chapters 2 and 3 up later. This is only a three-shot! Please review!


	2. Hoping

Here is the second chapter of this story. It's kind of short, but the next won't be. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hoping 

He sat there on his bed, crying for what seemed the thousandth time.

Leo watched as Mikey let loose his silent tears once more, as he desperately tried to draw something, anything. It pained Leo to see him this way.

It had been a month since they'd said Mikey couldn't see the girl anymore, and his sad mood never changed since. He only grunted and shook his head in responses, never speaking.

Mikey never acted like this before. Leo wondered if he would ever be happy again.

His brothers had tried to rouse him from this depression, but only succeeded in pushing him in deeper.

Mikey couldn't take it anymore. His family constantly told him to forget her, but he couldn't. Every time they told him to, he would end up in his room, crying once more. He had to see her, at least once, or god knows what will happen to him.

So finally one night, a Friday night at 9:47 p.m., he visited the girls building during a game of ninja-tag.

She was already there on the rooftop, sobbing.

Mikey couldn't figure out why. Leo said she stopped going to the roof after awhile.

"Maybe she knows….." he thought for a second, but then mentally kicked himself. How could she know when he was there and when he wasn't? She just couldn't.

But, interestingly enough, after arriving, she perked up and looked around. A smile formed on her face and she stood up to stare into the night.

"Maybe she does….." he whispered to himself.

He smiled as well, but quickly turned around and headed back, afraid one of his brothers would find him missing. He wanted to continue seeing her again.

He would continue to visit, but less frequently than before, so he wouldn't arouse suspicion. And he would wait for everyone else to disappear before he headed her way. And she would always be waiting for him, as he liked to think.

His mood began to pick up, and when his brothers questioned him about it, he would say he had gotten over her and then made a quick joke to show for it. He was even drawing again.

But most of them were of her, which he kept well hidden.

After awhile though, he began to see her every Friday like he did before, and stayed just as long too. One of his brothers was bound to find him there eventually.

* * *

It was another Friday night, so naturally, during their game, Mikey snuck off to see her once more. The one thing he didn't notice was Don following him. 

Don had noticed Mikey would be missing for a bit every Friday, and wondered if he was seeing that girl again. He kind of hoped he was. Don was never for taking happiness away.

And after a few minutes, he found him perched on the rooftop he and his brothers had found him before. Mikey's eyes gazed longingly at her. He looked so happy and peaceful.

Don walked over to him and tapped him on his shoulder. Mikey jumped at least three feet into the air at the sight of him. Don smiled as Mikey began to plead with him.

"Please Don, don't tell anyone! If they find out I'm toast! Please?" he begged, fear in his eyes.

"Mikey, don't worry. I'll keep your secret." he said comfortingly as he patted his shoulder. He then turned and left, letting him enjoy his night. He never was for taking happiness away……

But as soon as Don left, Mikey jumped down to the girl's building. Tonight he would see if she would accept him. But as he landed, he made a small thump, loud enough for her to hear. His body stiffened.

"Please don't say she heard me…….." he pleaded in his head.

But, of course, the girl whirled her head in his direction where he was crouching in the shadows.

"I know you're there." she said softly, smiling at how long it took him to come down and confront her.

Mikey's heart was in his stomach, and beating fast. He was hoping she wouldn't scream. Hoping, hoping, hoping…..

* * *

I should have the last chapter up soon! Please review! 


	3. Loving

Loving

* * *

Now was his moment. It was his time to prove his family wrong, that a human could love him. But why couldn't he move?

The girl giggled. He looked so funny and cute in that position. She had always known that he watched her, and that he liked her.

She kind of liked him too.

He would always have that dreamy look on his face. Yes, she had seen him from time to time, when he would turn away to go back where ever he went. But this time, he was facing her, she facing him, at the same time.

"Oh, come on out of the shadows, silly." she laughed, seeing that he had fallen out of his crouching position. "It's okay, I'm not scared."

Mikey's brow furrowed. Had she seen him before, maybe when he was careless? He then cautiously stood up, careful to be in the shadows. He looked her in the eyes, trying to figure out what she was thinking. Her eyes didn't show anything but sincerity.

He sighed, still hoping that she wouldn't do what most every human did, which was to run and scream._ "Okay….here we go." _he thought as he closed his eyes and walked forward.

When she gasped, he knew what was coming next, the scream. He was sure she was going to scream anyways. But, instead of that, she talked again. "So…I finally get to meet you up close."

This reaction startled Mikey. He opened his eyes, and he saw a smile on her face, her eyes still gleaming from the moonlight. She hadn't screamed. In his head he was whooping in joy, and he felt like kissing her, just because she hadn't screamed. He had proven his family wrong.

"Hi, I'm Rosalyn. But please, call me Rosa. What's yours?" She asked him, wondering what his name was.

"Huh? Oh, I-It's Michelangelo." He replied softly.

"So, you're the one who's been watching me." she concluded, causing Mikey to blush. Rosa giggled a bit, took his hand and led him to the buildings edge. She sat down, inviting him to join. He sat down slowly, as if he would break the edging. She giggled once more, and then asked, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

_A while later…_

* * *

He smiled at Rosa as she continued her drawing, the pencil moving from here to there. Mikey had found out she was an artist, so he was seeing how good of one she was. He proceeded to finish his drawing as well, because she was wondering the same thing about him. They had decided to do portraits of each other, considering they were now good friends.

"Finished!" Mikey exclaimed. Rosa laughed, which made him smile.

"So am I." she added, as she handed her portrait of him over. He did the same, handing over his portrait of her. He waited for her reaction first before looking at his. A large smile sat on her face now, looking at the drawing. He then turned to the one in his hands, and was shocked.

It was perfect. Every line placed correctly, every curve smooth, all the shadow put in the right places. "Wow….."

"Same here." she agreed.

"Thank you. Say, you wouldn't happen to have a watch on you?" He asked, now slightly worried. He had no idea of how much time he'd been there.

"Umm….It's 10:26 p.m. Why?"

Now he was scared. Their ninja tag game would have ended by now, and they would all be heading home. He looked over to the direction he had been coming from and noticed three figures in the darkness. He was busted.

She had noticed his face go from worry to panic. "What's wrong?" she asked, hoping that he wouldn't leave.

"I…I gotta go….I'll see you next Friday, okay?" he said, voice shaking.

"Oh……okay…" she whispered, saddened that he had to leave. He quickly got up and began to walk away. But once he neared the other side, he called out. "Hey! Wait a second."

He turned around just in time to see her plant her lips on his, sending him into shock. Mikey had never kissed before, so he didn't know what to do. He just relaxed, enjoying the moment. She then broke the kiss, smiling. "See you later." she said softly before turning away.

He then turned as well, blushing as red as a tomato, and then jumped from the building to the next. She quickly went down the fire escape and into her room. She then went to sleep, a smile gracing her lips.

* * *

"Mikey! What were you doing?!" the two eldest brothers screamed.

Michelangelo just sat there at his desk, drawing. He had that dreamy look on his face, reliving that kiss in his mind again and again. Raph and Leo were furious since he had disobeyed their master.

"Just cool it dudes, what's wrong with another human contact?" He asked, still reliving his memory.

"It's too risky. You could be caught." Leo scolded him.

"Risky? I've been seeing her for months Leo, and nothing has gone wrong."

That's beside the point. Ya still disobeyed Master Splinter. Ya have to stop." Raph added, not really paying attention to how Mikey felt.

"Hey, I just got down and confronted her, without her screeching her head off. We talked together. She kissed me on the lips for god's sake! I'm sorry guys, but I'm not gonna stop. This is my only chance at having a relationship, and I'm not goin' to give it up!" Mikey glared at them. "Now please, get out. Now."

Leo sighed. Nothing was going to get through his head without Master Splinter.

"Come on you two. Can't you just leave him alone?" Don said from the doorway, happy to see Michelangelo was holding his ground. "Now, you heard him. Get out."

The three brothers soon left, leaving Mikey alone in his happiness. She loved him, and he loved her. And he just couldn't wait for next Friday.

Loving, loving, loving……..

* * *

Yay! My first completed chapter story is completed! Now, If I feel like it, I may continue the story. Anyway, I read some of the reviews, and one of them mentioned cookies... 


End file.
